campmidgardroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Midgard Roleplay Wiki:Character Creation Policy
Category:PolicyThis policy was made by Camp Half-Blood Roleplaying Wiki. The credit goes to them. ---- Characters are an essential part of role playing. They are the very base of everything that happens. But when there are such important things, there must be regulations. Character Creation To create a character, one must go to the guide, and follow the instructions on the page. Then go to Forum:Claiming. Make sure to sign the forum. An member of the Administration team will look at the forum, and tell you if your character is okay. It can be a demigod, or any other species, as long as it isn't a god. NOTE: Being a child of the big three is not necessarily "better". Even children of minor gods are the same on this wiki. After the character is created, a page is made for the character. General Rules *Multiple characters may be made for one user, but he/she has to be able to handle all of them. Even if you are a high enough level to have multiple characters (see here for how user levels work), that doesn't mean you have to have the maximum amount of characters allowed, if you don't have time to role play them. *Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name). They should also not be named after characters from well known media sources, such as Harry Potter or Bruce Wayne. *Your character must be of your own original creation. You can not steal ideas from other media, or use a character from Norse Mythology like Thor ect. (Other media includes films, TV shows, manga, anime, cartoons, books and/or comics.) You also cannot steal ideas from other users. The history of your character should be as unique to you as possible.This however does not pertain to species in general. *After two weeks of user inactivity characters are at severe risk of demotion, displacement, or deletion. Administrators reserve the right to implement any of the prior punishments if deemed necessary. *Upon creating an account at this wiki a user automatically receives a slot in which to create a character. From there they receive additional slots according to their user levels. As stated above characters must be maintained and remain somewhat active. Administrators reserve the right to disallow additional creation of characters. **Creation of minor characters may start at any level, however, abusing the privilege of being allowed any number of minor characters will not be tolerated, you should still have some level of ability and time to role play any and all characters you have, including minor ones. *Each user may have a maximum of two characters in a single longhouse and only one of those may hold a position of power. *Demigods do not usually come into their powers until they get closer to the age of 10. Also, for the sake of role play, it would be best if no child under the age of 9, be at camp. Character Page Standards *''Template:My Character'' should be at the top of every character page. This makes it easier for people to know what user controls what character. *''Template:Character Infobox'' can be used on character pages. It is not required, but it is recommended. *Character pages must be properly categorized. Here are the categories required: **''Category:Characters'' **The species of the character (Category:Demigods for demigods). **If the character is a demigod, the child's parent (Category:Children of Thor for demigod children of Thor) **Optional categories also include nationality, male/female, birth year, etc. *Character pages should be substantially more then a photo, name and sentence. They need to have actual bio/history/facts about the character, if you receive a notice that your page is too short or needs to be improved in some way, and do not do so by 5 days following the request, the character will be put on lock down, until the problem is corrected, if it has not been fixed after 14 days, the user will receive a warning. *Your bio and history also needs to be within reason, as this is a role play wiki and not a fan fiction wiki, these characters are interacting with each other. Characters should not be OP. Also, characters should not be raised by their god parent, as the gods have a no interference rule in their kids lives, contact with their kids is minimum at best. Kids will not be raised in their god parents realm or in Asgard, again with the no interference policy. There should also be some level of realism to your bios, for instance, magically finding camp with no explanation other then a 12 year old child wandering around the country aimlessly is not an appropriate explanation as to how they got to camp. Also children fending for themselves on the streets, not a reasonable bio, as realistically it's hard at best. *If you wish to create some sort of new species that has no basis in Norse myth, the new species must be approved by the Administration team. *Also, as this site takes place sometime in 2010 to 2015, so there is to be no vikings wars ect. Power standards Your characters powers need to be taken off the longhouse page of your parent god, and need to be within reason. You can't use powers based off other gods. Un-Claimed Characters It is required characters be claimed with the claiming forum. If a character is made without being claimed, the creator will be notified with Template:Claim Warning. The page will be deleted. The user will have the option of making a claim request. If he/she does then the page will be un-deleted. Questions? Ask an admin.